Various loads (e.g., machines, industrial equipment items, packages, etc.) located in industrial environments may need to be transported for implementation within a manufacturing process, storing, deconstruction, or other purposes. Transporting particularly large or heavy loads in a stable, secure, safe, or otherwise adequate manner may be costly, time-intensive, and cumbersome. In some cases, a load may require leveling prior to being transported, depending on an evenness of a support surface along which the load is being moved or depending on a performance requirement of the load at a desired destination. Some loads, such as certain industrial equipment items, tend to be very large and heavy, thus making them infeasible to be moved using standard techniques and conveyances, such as by lifting the equipment items onto a dolly, cart, or other vehicle.